Lori Crane And Grace Corbin The Ancestry Protectors
by RavenHollow
Summary: Follow Lori Crane and her cousin Grace Corbin as they travel back in time helping to change the tragic fate of their ancestors.
1. The Past And Present Meet

Lori Crane and her cousin Grace Corbin are roommates and as close as sisters and best friends.

Their parents told them all about their family legacy but their parents didn't know their children would play a part in it too.

As they drove to the university campus they had no idea they we're getting ready to encounter their first demon.

But something else as well.

"Have you talked to the parents today?"Grace asked.

"Yeah I texted Mama, and Dad, they we're getting ready for work they said Aunt Jenny and Uncle Joe we're going to the vault to help Uncle Jake and Aunt Alex."Lori replied.

"Yeah,Uncle Ichabod sure loves the vault."Grace said.

"Of course he does I'm sure we'll be expected to meet up there when we are done."Lori replied.

They had just found a nice spot in student parking to park their car running as fast as they could to make it to their class but as they reached the door something wasn't right.

"Do you feel that?"Lori asked.

"Yes something is very wrong."Grace replied.

They walked into the room taking their seats when a cackling laugh was heard and a large boom knocking everyone in the room to the back of the class.

"You alright?"Lori asked.

"I'm fine and you?"Grace replied.

"Peachy."Lori said.

"Look Lori."Grace replied as she pointed to the demon Professor and the glowing portal with demons coming out of it.

"Shit!grab your phone text the parents we're going to need help."Lori said.

Need help ASAP we're under sent.

What's going on?Abbie asked.

Our professor is a demon he opened a portal that hoards of demons are coming out of and are attacking the sent.

Grace took a few pictures and sent them to show their parents what she saw.

"Oh my god,another portal opened and Archangel Micheal just walked out of sent.

We will be their shortly Grandpa may beat us there."Jenny sent.

Try to hold them off as best you can,stay safe."Hank sent.

"You think you can stop us? this is only the beginning. we will stop the meddling Witnesses and the world will be ours."The demonic Professor said.

"Be gone fowl demon!"Archangel Micheal's voice boomed.

"We should have stopped the witnesses at the source if neither of their bloodlines exsist we will have stopped our problem in its tracks."The demon said.

"Oh,Shit,We can't let that happen Grace."Lori replied.

Lori,and Grace, run for the portal Archangel Micheal came out of and suddenly they found themselves in Africa in a village they had never seen before.

"We have to find our ancestors."Lori said.

"Wait did you hear that?"Grace asked.

"Yeah, someone screamed."Lori said.

"Over there."Grace pointed.

"That must be it lets go."Lori said.

"Hey,ugly! didn't anyone ever tell you it's not nice to attack innocent people?"Lori asked as she started throwing spells left and right.

"Oh no, I don't think so the party's just getting started."Grace taunted.

The cousins were hitting the demons with everything they had.

Once the smoke cleared the people stared at the two woman in shock.

"Uh Grace you have any ideas?"Lori asked.

"Not a one."Grace replied.

Meanwhile back in their own time.

"Where the hell are the girls?"Abbie asked.

"They are in the past."Archangel Michael replied.

"Why are they in the past?"Jenny asked.

"The demons, told them that they intended to erase your bloodlines. so the witnesses would cease to be a problem."Archangel Micheal replied.

"So let me get this right, our children are in the past god knows where."Abbie said.

"Fear not Abbie they are in Africa where your family line begins they just fought demons that were attacking the village."Hera replied.

"They can't face this on their own their must be some way we can go and help them."Jenny said.

"Come let us go to the viewing chamber it is there your bond as family will aid them."Zeus replied.

"Okay lets go."Abbie said.

They arrived in the chamber and prepared to watch their children go through trials far harder than their own.

"Abbie, they are strong they contacted us when they were in trouble just as we taught them."Ichabod said.

Suddenly Lori and Grace could hear the worried voices of their parents.

"Mama Lori and Grace said in unison."Yes, it's us are you alright?"Abbie asked.

"Mama, we're sorry we had to stop them."Lori replied.

"We know, sweetie we will help you from here."Abbie said.

"How though?"Grace asked.

"That's a simple matter you both know what power lies inside you."Ichabod replied.

"When the time comes draw from that."Hera replied.

"Alright."Lori said.

The village elders walked over to them careful in their movements.

"Oh man,what do we do?"Grace asked.

"Don't panic."Lori replied.

"You saved our village."The First Elder said.

"It was nothing."Grace replied.

"No child, it was everything we know who you are you were prophesized."The Second Elder said.

"Prophesized?"Lori asked.

"Yes the child of the two witnesses and the child of their desciples were prophesized to travel through time saving their bloodlines from extinction and get special training along the journey."The Third Elder said.

"What kind of training?"Grace asked.

"Every training we can offer you in battle magic and healing."The First Elder replied.

"Thank you sir we accept."Lori replied.

"Come along then we will take you where you will stay while your training."The First Elder said.

"Thanks again."Grace replied.

"You are most welcome."The First Elder said.

"We,will hold the ceremony that will make you both a part of our tribe."The Second Elder replied.

"What exactly does that involve?"Lori asked.

"We will mark you with this mark pointing to the mark on his arm."The First Elder said.

"Normally, it would be one with one meaning however you will get a combined tattoo each word meaning a trait you carry."The Second Elder replied.

"Okay,"Lori said.

They cast numbing spells on their arms which allowed not to feel pain once the tatooing started.

It was an hour later and finally done.

But they also added runic magic to it.

"Well at least it won't be sore."Lori said.

"Ha ha ha very funny Lori."Grace replied.

"I wasn't joking the numbing spell works."Lori said.

"Was there any doubt it would work?"Grace asked.

"No, we never had a problem with it before."Lori said.

"Then why so surprised?"Grace asked.

"It's just this is all new."Lori said.

"I know it is, Lori but look at it this way we are here for a reason and we'll be okay."Grace replied.

"You're can't lose hope or focus."Lori said.

"No we can't,I know their worried about us but we'll be back."Grace replied.

"Come on we still have training."Lori said.

They trained as they were instructed to and by the time they were finished they didn't take long to fall asleep.

They woke up the next morning to the sounds of the people chatting and laughing and smells of cooking.

"Morning Ri."Grace greets.

"Morning Cie."Lori greets back.

"Come on you two."The First Elder said.

"We'll be right out."Lori replied.

"Today you will be learning to use our weapons."The First Elder said.

"Okay."Grace replied.

They were quick and didn't miss a beat weapons training was fun for them though the tribe was nervous out it.

"Do you think we should have gotten there sooner?"Abbie asked.

"In a perfect world, we would this time we tried to keep this world from touching them just like Diana tried to do with Molly like Mama tried with we can't."Jenny replied.

"No we cannot, we prepared them the most strategic way possible and they are doing just fine."Ichabod said.

"You know, that is always going to be a parent's we become parents we think of all the things we would protect them from all the time kidding ourselves, but deep down knowing no matter how hard we try we know they are going to face something we can't protect them from."Ezra replied.

"He's right."Martha said.

"I know, it's just hard to watch this."Abbie replied.

"The moment they find themselves in over their heads I shall open a portal and we'll go in and help."Zeus said.

Meanwhile back with Lori and Grace.

"Uncle Ichabod, would be proud we're learning to make jerky the way he used to."Grace said.

"Yeah,Daddy would have a ball showing off to Mama."Lori replied.

"Ha ha ha, seems my neice knows her father well."Jenny teased.

"There is nothing, wrong with learning those skills."Ichabod replied afronted.

"No there's not babe, you know Jenny can never pass up an opportunity to get under your skin."Abbie said.

"That is true,which is part of her charm."Ichabod replied.

"Why Ichy aren't you just the sweetest brother-in-law."Jenny said.

"Thank you, Jenny I think."Ichabod replied.

"Today, we will work on your senses."The First Elder said.

"There will be a time you may have to face a foe you cannot see."The Second Elder replied.

"Your ears, instincts, and reflexes, could be what saves you."The Third Elder said.

"We will blindfold, you and we will attack you the test will be if you can hear it and stop it."The First Elder replied.

The blindfolds were placed over their eyes and it was then they began to focus on the sounds around them.

They concentrated on the sounds around they heard what sounded like something whizzing past their heads.

"Got cha!"Lori yelled.

"Piece of cake."Grace replied.

"Very well done indeed."The First Elder said.

"Thanks we try."Lori replied.

"Come,on to the next part of your training."The Second Elder replied.

"We want to see how much you know about healing ways."The Third Elder said.

"Okay."Lori and Grace said in unison.

"You will go, to the healers hut he will have people to see he will ask you to make what they will need."The First Elder instructed.

"We'll go right now if you'll excuse us."Lori said.

"Master healer, we are here to lend a hand."Grace greeted.

"Come,come, it's going to be a busy day."The Master healer replied.

Lori and Grace followed the instructions and surprised the healer as the managed to get everything right.

"You two did very well indeed."The Master healer said.

"Thank you."Lori and Grace replied.

Lori and Grace headed back to the hut they called home for the moment.

"Can you imagine the amount of homework we'll have once we get back home."Grace said.

"We can't, very well tell them sorry we had to put our assignments on you had a demonic professor teaching the students and on top of that save the world."Lori replied.

"I'm not trying to get locked up."Grace said.

"Oh,you think I am?"Lori asked.

"You know, very well what that shit did to our Grandma and my mom."Grace replied defensively.

"Calm down,I know I know I'm sorry."Lori replied.

"Look, I know you didn't mean anything by it."Grace said.

"No I didn't I was just trying to lighten the mood."Lori replied.

"We, have Mills blood in us so we both have that sarcastic gene like Mama."Grace said.

"Yeah Aunt Jenny, has a talent for it."Lori laughed.

"Of course, she does that's part of who she is."Grace said.

"Yeah I know, but that's part of why we love her."Lori replied.

"Anyway,come on we still have things to do."Grace said.

"Alright hold your horses."Lori replied.

Lori and Grace walked the perimeter of the village making sure the magical protections still held.

"That's creepy."Grace said.

"What is?"Lori asked.

"I feel like something or someone is watching us."Grace said.

Meanwhile Zeus and Hera showed Abbie and the others the fight that took place in Africa.

"This feels like a movie."Abbie said.

"Yeah wow, they really let the demons have it."Jenny replied.

"I'm scared for them, and proud of them."Abbie said.

"Me too."Jenny replied.

"When they were babies, we had no idea what kind of young ladies they would become."Ichabod said.

"No none of us, knew but the fact remains taking risks is something that runs in your veins."Joe replied.

Lori allowed herself to focus on the uneasy feeling.

"Let's not jump to conclusions until we are sure something is up."Lori said.

"Alright."Grace replied.

They couldn't shake the feeling of being watched the villagers had gotten used to them so they knew it wasn't them but what they didn't know was indeed a demon was in fact in the tree line watching filled with rage because he couldn't breech their protections.

"Hey,Lori I found it."Grace said subtly tilting her head in the direction of the demon.

"Yeah,looks like it fell from the ugly tree hitting every branch on the way down."Lori replied.

"Silly demon you need to think about a career change."Grace taunted.

A loud roar of rage was heard as the demon hit the ground with a thud.

"What happened?"The First Elder asked.

"A demon was just outside the protective barrier."Lori replied.

"And now it's dead."Grace said.

"Good job girls."The First Elder replied.

"Thanks."Lori said.

They walked back to their hut thinking they didn't know when another portal would open up and take them back so they used their time wisely.

"I feel bad you know, knowing that alot of these people will become slaves."Lori said.

"I know, but we can cast a spell on them to protect them from harsh masters we can glamour them so as their wounds rapid heal it will look like they were scared."Grace replied.

"Sounds like a plan."Lori said.

"It's the best we've got right now."Grace replied.

"Do you wonder why the demons chose the school to attack?"Lori asked.

"I didn't think about i'm pretty sure I can guess why."Grace replied.

"Okay then let's hear it."Lori said.

"They wanted, to break Uncle Ichabod and Aunt Abbie by taking everything away from them."Grace replied.

"True, they turned Jeremy against Dad they attacked us because they wanted to send a they weren't ready for a rapid response."Lori said.

"Yes, and we don't know if this will be their only attempt."Grace replied.

"No, you know as well as i it's not over till the fat lady sings and right now ol gal is mute."Lori said.

"Ha ha 's true."Grace laughed.

Meanwhile back to the present.

The viewing chamber was similar to the catacombs for this reason alone you didn't need to sleep or eat and time was a non issue it actually stopped while they were there not that they were aware of this.

"I never thought this would touch them."Abbie said.

"Abbie you believe the tribulations are a catalist for this when in actuality the attacks in Ichabods original time where not timed to seven years.

"The evil that was happening throughout his life then was just the precursor to this."Zeus replied.

"Okay,I get that but what does it have to do with Lori and Grace? they are not witnesses."Abbie said.

"Evil does not require them to be carry witness blood inside your sister, is not a witness she still has it flowing in her veins which makes her a powerful desciple.

"Which is how your children are connected which makes them just as much a target as you two are."Hera replied.

"I know, which bothers me."Abbie said.

"Abbie you handled your experience with time traveling exceptionally well in spite of the near dangerous fate you endured."Ichabod replied.

"Yes,I know that but they still run the risk of being carted off to a plantation and made slaves."Abbie said.

"Fear not,they are protected."Zeus replied.

"That's easier said than done their our children."Abbie said.

"Girls come you feel is natural it's what your mother and I felt and still 's part of being parents."Ezra replied.

"We're learning that, it took us a long time to be comfortable being parents. afraid that we would screw it up.I mean Mama,It wasn't her fault that she couldn't be the parent we needed her to be."Abbie said.

"In spite of that, look at them Lori and Grace are capable young woman and they couldn't have become that if they weren't raised as well as they were."Ezra replied.

"Don't allow yourself to be crippled with fear."Hera said.

"Lori, !"Grace shouted.

"Huh?What?"Lori asked.

"You know, I've been calling you for ten you were just wool gathering."Grace replied.

"Sorry I was meditating."Lori said.

"Oh,well I didn't know."Grace replied.

"Don't worry about it."Lori said.

"Come on grab your stuff."Grace replied.

"Why what's going on?"Lori said.

"Look."Grace replied.

"Oh,the portal's opening."Lori exclaimed.

They make a mad dash for the portal after saying goodbye to the people of the village.


	2. Grandma Crane

"Where the hell are we?"Lori asked.

"Wait is that who I think it is?"Grace asked.

"God's wounds Mother."Ichabod exclaimed.

"That's your mom Ichabod?"Abbie asked.

"Yes, the last time I saw her was after the fight with father."Ichabod replied.

"Grace that's Grandma Crane."Lori said.

"So we're in England."Grace replied.

"Yes,it would seem so."Lori said.

"We can't, let anyone outside of the family see us they won't believe we are from another time."Grace replied.

"Of course not,we have to be very careful here."Lori said.

As the approach the garden they see flashes of light.

"Looks like we got here just in time."Grace said.

"Hey get away from her!"Lori shouted as she started hitting the demons as she moved forward.

"My word,that was most unexpected."Lady Crane exclaimed.

"Who are you, how did you come to be here?"Lady Miller asked.

"Mother have you forgotten the prophecy."Lady Crane replied.

"Oh,yes it completely slipped my mind."Lady Miller said.

"Now, would you two be so kind and tell us your names."Lady Crane replied.

"My name is Lori Crane this is my cousin Grace Corbin."Lori introduced.

"Are we related?"Lady Crane asked.

"Yes,your future youngest son Ichabod is my father I'm from his second marriage to his soul mate."Lori replied.

"Come, let us go some place more private."Lady Crane said.

Lady's Miller and Crane walked down a long corridor that seemed to be protected by magic.

"Alright please do continue."Lady Crane said.

"Dad joined, General George Washington, in the war and was mortally wounded and died however his wife who was a witch cast a modified spell on him that he would wake up 250 years later in the year 2013.

"It's then he met my mother Grace Abigail is the second witness."Lori replied.

"Alright, I know what the prophecy said but it was vague to say the least."Lady Crane said.

"We came, because our bloodlines were in danger of are student's at the university of our Professor opened a portal allowing hoards of demons to attack the school.

"We heard a demon say they were going to kill our ancestors to stop the witnesses from being born."Lori replied.

"My word,really?"Lady Miller asked.

"Yes,which was why you were just attacked."Lori replied.

"You took, a big risk traveling through time where it can be dangerous for you."Lady Crane said.

"Yes,but we weren't about to sit back and let this happen."Lori replied.

"Well since you are here now we are going to give you magic training as a thank you for giving us aide."Lady Crane said.

"I believe we should write letters for their parents as well."Lady Miller replied.

"We should also give you dresses so people won't be suspicious of you."Lady Crane said.

"Thanks we know we must stick out like a sore thumb."Lori replied.

Meanwhile back to the present.

"Babe,you alright?"Abbie asked.

"I haven't seen, my mother in so long and to see our little turtledove meeting her is overwhelming."Ichabod replied.

"We get it Ichabod, seeing our Mama in spirit form was overwhelming for us."Jenny said.

"Their holding their own that's something to be proud of."Ezra replied.

"Since Mother, and Grandmother, know who they are they will keep them safe."Ichabod said.

"That's good, to know we can be certain they won't fall into wrong hands as long as they stay on your families land."Abbie replied.

"You're right love."Ichabod said.

"Babe it's not about right or wrong it's about trusting the kids to know that they have to be careful."Abbie replied.

They found dresses that fit and hurried to change into them putting their modern clothes in their bags.

"Man, how do they breathe in these things?"Lori asked.

"Carefully."Grace replied.

"Clearly otherwise we could break a rib."Lori said.

"If your grandmother and great grandmother can do it so can we."Grace replied.

"Mama, didn't change her clothes when she was in 1781."Lori said.

"She was more concerned about not being taken to a plantation and saving Uncle Ichabod's life."Grace replied.

"You two look beautiful."Lady Crane said.

"Thank you."Lori and Grace replied.

"So please tell us more."Lady Miller said.

"Well I'm sure you'll want to see pictures.

Lori takes out a family to her grandmother and great grandmother.

"By the looks of it Ichabod has done well for himself your mother is quite beautiful."Lady Crane said.

"As is your mother dear Grace."Lady Miller replied.

"Thank you I'm sure they wished to have been able to meet you."Lori said.

"And we them but our letters will have to Lori, we wish for you to have this it is the family spell book we have one printed for each family member."Lady Crane replied.

"Thank you it means a lot."Lori replied.

"Your welcome dear,"Lady Crane replied.

"Won't Grandfather notice two new people in his house?"Lori asked.

"No dear he gets called away alot so comes and goes."Lady Crane.

"But should he notice near you mind we know how to focus on other matters."Lady Miller replied.

"But tell us more about yourselves.

"Well where to Mama's family were born and raised in Sleepy Hollow New York.

"They all played, a part in the supernatural Grandma for whom Mama named me was murdered by an evil woman though it was believed she cracked under the pressure of her insanity that resulted in her taking her own life."Lori said.

"Oh, that's absolutely does not descriminate,It just thrives on doing unthinkable acts to good people."Lady Crane replied.

"I know our families, history is filled with tragedy and it made our Mama's insecure in a lot of ways."Lori said

"Life teaches man, many lessons all are important choices effect every living thing in exsistance.

"Your mother's, family could have very well walked away from their call to arms. in that war but that never would have been the end of it because they would be forced into it by the evil's action's just as the two of you made the choice to stop evil from eliminating your bloodlines to further their cause."Lady Crane replied.

"We are doing just as Mama did to save Dad."Lori said.

"Safe him from what?"Lady Miller said.

"I'm not dad's only had a son with his first wife he didn't know never told him and she got in trouble with her coven for putting the spell on him that allowed him to wake in 2013.

"After his birth, she was captured by her coven members and put in purgatory as punishment.

"Before they captured her she placed my brother in our mothers ancestors custody.

"Later he was recruited by the ruler of Purgatory to take up the mantal of the Horsemen of war.

"Later his mother switched sides after an encounter with the warlock who murdered her grandmother in the salem witch trials.

"My mother, and father, were forced to kill my brother to stop it enraged his mother enough for her to want to go back to 1781 when she cast the spell on him but she intended for the Horsemen of Death to kill him."Lori explained.

"I'm pleased your mother was able to cease the attempt on his life."Lady Crane replied.

"Our mom's lost a lot of people that meant a lot to them and it traumatized them and made them insecure about getting close to people."Grace said.

"Ah ha,I believe I is unfortunately a part of life.

"And unfortunately your mothers have been beaten into crippling submission by it.

"But it has also made them stronger.I know them not but I can see it as clear as the glass in this very room."Lady Crane replied.

"Yes,that's true they are our hero's."Grace replied.

Back to the present.

"Your mom seems really nice."Abbie said.

"Yes,Mother, could be the sweetest woman in the world but quite scary if you angered her which father found out often."Ichabod replied.

"Ha ha ha.I can imagine."Abbie said.

"Oh,my dear Abbie you and Jennifer remind me of her especially when your angry."Ichabod laughed.

"Really man?"Joe asked.

"Oh, absolutely, Mother was a force to be reckoned with she came by it honestly of course Grandmother could be just as firey."Ichabod replied.

Back in the past.

"Find them tear this place apart if you have to."The demon ordered.

"Looks like we have more uninvited guests to this party."Lori said.

"Yes, lets give them a proper welcome."Lady Crane replied.

Side by side the walked dresses flowing in a breeze as they made their way to the action.

"Hey! I'm here to punch your ticket back to hell."Lori taunted.

"You believe yourselves a match for us how amusing."The demon replied.

"Lori,Grace,if we our overwhelmed I want you to leave us and get to safety."Lady Crane said.

"We, can't do came here to make sure you survive and that's what we are going to do."Lori replied.

"She's right, Anna dear."Lady Miller replied.

"Alright then proceed."Lady Crane said.

"Watch out!"Grace shouted.

"Oooh, son of a bitch must pay."Lori replied.

"Hit em' hard!"Grace said.

"I bet you regret coming here don't you ugly."Lori taunted.

"We will beat you we guarantee it."The demon said.

Suddenly lori and Grace felt power shoot through them and a gust of wind sent them levitating in the air raising their hands toward the demons the speak in voices that were not their own.

"You don't know, what you are fooling with will most certainly mean your death sentence."Lori and Grace said in unison.

"Your tricks, mean nothing."The demon spat.

"Oh,we can make it mean something."Grace replied.

"Oh,we sure can cousin."Lori said.

"Mother are you well?"Lady Crane asked.

"Yes,dear not even a scratch."Lady Miller replied.

The fight raged on it looked as if a fireworks display was going off in the middle of a windstorm.

The Crane estate stood on land that was miles away from any neighbours.

"It's a good thing we don't have to explain this."Lori said.

"We're not going to explain this to anyone."Grace replied.

"Shit!Grace move now!"Lori shouted.

"Thanks for the heads up."Grace replied.

They killed the last demon heading back to the magically protected rooms of the Crane estate.

"That was quite, an impressive display."Lady Crane said.

"We practiced a lot our parents wanted us to be able to use every weapon available to protect ourselves."Lori replied.

"It is part, of the duty of a parent to prepare them for what the world is like."Lady Miller said.

"Come on you still have much training to do."Lady Crane replied.

"Okay."Lori said.

Lady's Crane and Miller proceeded to teach generations of family magic to Lori and Grace.

"Now,Grace I know you are only related by marriage to the Crane's but Lori has conveyed my son thinks of your parents as a brother and sister."Lady Crane said.

"Yes, he cares about them a great deal and they do for him as well."Grace replied.

"That means, he has a big heart."Lady Miller said.

They had been given comfortable rooms to sleep in after the long day they had.

"You know, I was a little concerned about telling the truth thinking like back to the future we would mess up the past."Lori said

"I think I will be just like Aunt Abbie once we return to our might not remember us."Grace replied

"We'll remember and they won't."Lori said.

Lori and Grace had discovered something very interesting while on a walk of the grounds.

"It turns out that a power point from a ley line intersection was in fact under the house proper.

"Grace why didn't we notice this before."Lori wondered.

I don't know, maybe because we were so focused on what we came here to do."Grace replied.

"Mother, what do you thin of Lori and Grace?"Lady Crane asked.

"They are special young woman who are wise and brave and I couldn't be more proud."Lady Miller replied.

"We know, the future of our family is bright inspite of the troubles they shall face."Lady Crane said.

"Yes,and by the tales told there will be plenty troubles."Lady Miller said.

"No life lived is without troubles Mother."Lady Crane said.

"What do you think your husband would think of his granddaughter?"Lady Miller asked.

"I am not willing to put Lori, through know he has an aversion of witches how do you believe he would receive the news that he has a granddaughter who is not only a woman of color but also a witch."Lady Crane said.

"Agreed he can be very disagreeable to much."Lady Miller replied.

The next morning Lori and Grace overhead Lady Crane and Lady Miller talking.

"Dad has a lot of regret not for switching sides but because he missed you and his dad you two are what had inspired him on what type of father he would be to his son.

"When he lost that chance he made every effort with me."Lori said.

"That is something, one builds within ones and your grandfather parted on very tense terms which though your father chose to forge his own path he still longed to have his father proud of him."Lady Miller replied.

"Dad carries, heavy guilt when he feels he's disappointed someone."Lori said.

"Being human, can be difficult it is harder still when you love and care about that person.

"That's because, he doesn't set out to disappoint anyone but it happens just the same because sometimes we see a direction we are certain will lead us where we are meant to be only to discover we took wrong turns understand."Lady Crane replied.

"Yes ma'am."Lori said.

"Come,come,we have much to do today."Lady Miller replied.

"Okay, so what's on the agenda today?"Grace asked.

"We are going to teach you how to magically conceal a room."Lady Crane replied.

"It's the reason why your grandfather can't come here."Lady Miller said.

"We figured as much."Lori said.

"Yes,you see your Amulets are absorbing the magical currents."Lady Crane replied.

Yes,we can feel that."Grace said.

"I can't get over these restrictive dresses."Lori replied.

"Yes,they can be quite uncomfortable but you become accustomed to it after a while."Lady Crane said.

"But I must ask is it fashionable to adorn men's attire in your time?"Lady Miller replied.

"Oh,woman have worn trousers since the 1950's they make them for woman as well as men."Grace said.

"Facinating."Lady Crane replied.

"We have come a long way in our time."Lori said.

Back to the present.

"Your Lori and Grace are doing quite well."Hera replied.

"Yes,which I find amazingly exceptional."Ichabod replied.

"They were trained just as you were they know what to do."Martha said.

"I know, they do but we never wanted this for them."Abbie replied.

"Abbie,look at it this way if they hadn't made the choice to go into that portal none of this would exsist not even us."Hank said.

"I know that's part of what bothers me,why did they go after the girls in the first place."Abbie replied.

"What better way to hurt us than to hurt our children."Ichabod said.

"We trained them to good for them to be easy targets."Jenny replied.

"They are both as stubborn as you and Abbie they'll have a plan."Joe said.

"Hey, don't be a smart 's bad enough I had to grow up with one then Jenny went and married another one."Abbie replied.

"Love you too Abs."Joe said.

"I know,Joey."Abbie replied.

Back in the past.

"It's incredible how Grandfather hasn't seen these demons on the land."Lori said.

"So far he's been fortunate not to come across such sightings."Lady Crane replied.

"That's a good thing."Grace said.

"How so?"Lady Miller asked.

"Because,he believes witches are evil just like a lot of people do in this day and age if he were confronted with the supernatural he wouldn't believe anything good about it I'm assuming."Lori replied.

"And you would be right."Lady Miller said.

"People have a hard time in our day believing in the Abbie and Uncle Ichabod had to be creative about the reports and come up with a believable story."Grace replied.

"There is none so blind as those who will not see."Lori quoted.

"You know your bible."Lady Crane said.

"Yes,Aunt Abbie and Mama where taught bible scriptures by grandma Lori to the point they know them by heart."Grace replied.

"Nothing wrong with knowing your bible you never know when a scripture might be useful."Lady Miller said.

"That's true,strong faith can move the most obtrusive of mountains."Lady Crane replied.

The next morning dawned and they had walked the length of the property checking on the protections remembering to keep their stuffed packed up.

"This has been a crazy experience."Grace said.

"This is Bill and Teds excellent adventure and back to the future rolled into a tight package."Lori replied.

"Yeah,I never once thought we would be Marty McFly."Grace said.

"We can't, really know what are lives will be like until we keep living them."Lori replied

"You're right, you can' ideas change dreams change and chosen paths change."Lady Crane said.

"We are, only truly the masters of our fate when we are lead to the that leads to it."Lady Miller replied.

Lori and Grace saw the portal appear once again.

"Here don't forget these."Lady Crane before Lori and Grace entered the portal and were gone.


End file.
